Valkyrie
by Sarge Tomzilla
Summary: Torfan. A place of death, rubble, and "glory". And where the reputation of an Alliance officer will be cemented.


**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the Property of Bioware.**

**Valkyrie**

Schaedel slammed into the crate just as several rounds hit where he had been standing. Using the crate as cover, he raised his assault rifle over it, blind-firing just to try and keep his enemy's head down. A responding burst of fire told him he'd missed. _Four-eyed bastard has an advantage_, he thought quickly, before blind-firing again. Another body smashed right next to him into the crate. Schaedel took a quick look, recognized the fellow marine, and continued his fire.

"Good to see the Valkyrie hasn't chosen you yet, Malachi."

Malachi didn't answer at first, giving off a burst of fire towards the batarian defenders before answering, "You know Schaedel, one of these days it's gonna be the Lt that's next to you, and trust me, Shepard isn't gonna like being referred to as a valkyrie."

Schaedel let out a small grunt, acknowledging how much of an understatement Malachi had said. Schaedel didn't want to think about what would happen if Lt. Shepard discovered the nickname she had earned during the assault. He pushed that to the back of his mind as he returned fire on the batarians ahead.

"Malachi, what are you doing up here anyway? I thought you were closer to the edge of this damn room or chamber or whatever the hell part of a base this is."

"Cleared that sector out, once we get these guys up ahead, we can push further in. Besides, thought you could use the help. Guess I was right."

"How many men we have left? The Valkyrie been busy with us, or theirs?"

"I told you to shut up about that, but since you ask, looks like fate is on our side for the moment. Haven't taken any casualties since we entered this section…I think."

Schaedel let off another burst of fire before realizing that none was returning. He hadn't seen himself or Malachi hit any of the batarians in cover. Were they dead or just faking it, trying to lure the marines into a trap. _One way to find out_, Schaedel thought as he took his helmet off, disconnecting it from the rest of his armor. Malachi shot him a quick glance, probably wondering what the hell Schaedel was thinking before Schaedel attached the helmet to the end of his rifle, and slowly raised it above the crate. He waited… and nothing happened. He lowered his rifle, reattached the helmet, and slowly stood up.

It only then entered Schaedel's mind that the batarians might be smarter than him. As soon as his chest was above the crate, two batarians popped out of cover, quickly sending a flurry of metal death towards him. He was falling backwards as his shields flickered…then faded. He felt something hit him in the shoulder, before hitting the ground. Wincing in agony, he brought his hand to his shoulder, and took it away, finding his hand splotched with blood. _You stupid son of a_…

Malachi dragged his body closer to the crate, before pulling out a medi-gel unit. Malachi was muttering something, probably about Schaedel being a crazy idiot, or something to that effect. That was when more weapons fire picked up over by some crates several meters off to their side. The batarians turned their attention to this new source, giving Malachi precious time to apply the medi-gel unit. Schaedel was able to catch a quick glance of a small disc sailing quickly towards the batarians' position. A deafening bang from the grenade filled his ears, before the unearthly yell of a wounded batarian rang out. Malachi sprang into an attack position…but didn't fire. Schaedel propped himself up against the crate to notice that there was still one batarian moving. It had lost its weapon, and seemed to be raising its hands into the air. Schaedel's translator caught its words.

"I… surrender…"

Schaedel and Malachi both looked to where the grenade had come from to see a figure emerge. Schaedel couldn't tell who it was at first… but the actions spoke for the figure. Malachi grabbed Schaedel and yanked him back into cover behind the crate as the figure quickly whipped another grenade at the already wounded and surrendering batarian. Schaedel did not see its last reaction, whether it was dread or surprise, as the grenade blew the batarian into a red mist. All Schaedel knew was that only one marine here would do that.

The Valkyrie.

Lt. Shepard was already walking over towards Malachi and Schaedel. Both saluted, Schaedel trying not to wince as his shoulder still ached from the wound. The medi-gel was kicking in though, and it wouldn't be a problem soon. Shepard returned the salute.

"At ease."

Schaedel noticed that Shepard was looking at him in particular. Her piercing blue eyes seemed focus on the charred armor and his wound. What threw him for a turn was that Shepard's eyes seemed to convey a sense of concern. That was the last thing he would expect from the Valkyrie.

"You hurt, soldier?"

"No ma'am, it's nothing, I'll be fine."

Shepard's gaze changed to another emotion Schaedel would never have expected: relief. But he could tell she was relieved, somehow. _The Valkyrie being… human? If I wasn't here, I wouldn't believe it_, Schaedel pondered.

"Good. I'll be getting everyone else rounded up, wait here, then we can move in further. The faster this is over and Torfan is clear of batarian scum, the better. Dismissed."


End file.
